


Captured

by immaletyoufinish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Partial Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Torture, ish?, there's a bit of comfort in the middle but it ends badly, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaletyoufinish/pseuds/immaletyoufinish
Summary: Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and 12 of her men have been captured after the glurgen, a race of force sensitive creatures with an extreme hatred of Jedi, joined the the CIS.Will they be rescued in time or will they be trapped forever.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Glurgen: Large creatures looking relatively human but with green skin, yellow and black eyes and poisonous fangs, and they are much taller and stronger than humans. They typically have very high midchlorian counts but like the Nightsisters their power lean towards the dark side of the force. A few of them are extremely adept at mind control and they are normally the ones to rise to the top of their extremely complicated hierarchy, generally the smartest and most cruel are in positions of power. The little hair they have is normally black but a few have red, it clashes. The females of this species are quite feline, in both appearance and movement  
> Edit: no they don't have fur.
> 
> glurgen: The period of time it takes, after a surreptitious belch, for a victim to smell the noxious, sulphurous face gas that has issued hence. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a half a year before order 66
> 
> sorry if they are a bit ooc.

They had been locked inside a cell. 'Really" Aayla thought, 'they could at least have leered at us a bit,' instead they had been left.

The 12 troopers with her looked gloomy. They had been on a small scouting party, not too far from camp, and they had been _captured._ Aayla berated herself at the lapse of focus which she believed had been the reason they were caught. 'I should have paid more attention' she thought glumly. "it wasn't you fault General," Her commander lectured sternly. After a moment of confusion, she realised that she had spoken aloud. "It _is_ my fault commander if only I had been more aware..." Aayla trailed off

Any reply she might have received was cut off as the door banged open, a tall Glurgen stood there. He (she thought it was a he) ordered two others behind him, "Grab the Jedi and..." He paused eyes roaming around the room, "and the clone with the gold tattoos."

The two grunts grabbed Aayla and Commander Bly pulling them out of the room. Aayla struggled as they dragged herself and bly away from the other and then away from each other. "where are you taking me." she spat. The one holding her smirked, "the chief wants to see you first before we start conditioning." his teeth were yellow and Aayla grimaced at the smell of rotting flesh. 

The door was big and blackened by age, Aayla gulped as she was shoved in, spinning around when the door slammed shut almost in her face. Wincing, she froze as a voice came out of the darkness, "Hello, Jedi." Lights flickered on, temporarily blinding her. Blinking furiously Aayla saw a figure lounging in the chair in front of her. This Glurgen was much taller than the rest and, female. She had extremely high cheekbones and her hair was long and black, which could have been called handsome if not beautiful, except for the fact that eyes were almost entirely yellowed held an almost catlike quality of casual cruelty. Indeed she did look and move quite like a cat. "My name is Keket, Jedi. And you and your _pets,_ " she spat contemptuously, "are mine." Aayla bristled at that, she and her troopers were hers, **not** this wannabe bitches! "I am not yours, and neither are they!" Stalking forwards, Keket grabbed Aayla's head, eying her critically, "you _are_ mine Jedi, or," she chuckled darkly, "you will be." Then, she dropped Aayla in disgust causing her to almost fall to the floor, and sashayed to her chair, "Disappointing," she drawled lounging with one leg over the other and one hand propping her head, "but I expected no less, however, you and your pets may be of some use to me..." Keket smirked dangerously, leaning forwards.

"What do you mean?" Aayla said her voice calm, this was not good, this woman was dangerous. She wasn't threatening, it was a promise, She _would_ go through with any threats. Keket's smile was cruel, a sharp canine revealed, "you will be instrumental in the demise of the republic." Aayla went cold.

Keket lunged suddenly and bit Aayla in the arm. Aayla yelped in shock and began to feel dizzy, her words slurring, "wha' y'u 'oo?" she collapsed and barely heard Keket's cackle off laughter as she lost consciousness and it went black, "I control you _now_ , Jedi..." 

* * *

Bly looked up from his place manacled to the wall as the cell was thrown open and a limp, blue figure was tossed inside. "General!" he cried in surprise, and continued as he saw her stir, "are you all right general?" 

"Oh I'm quite all right _Bly,_ how are you?" There was something **off** about his general but he brushed it aside. "I'm fine general." His flesh crawled as General Secura dragged herself up and he saw her eyes, they were almost entirely yellow and her pupils were narrowed to slits and her eyes were wide and manic, she looked... Strange.

Warily Bly watched as the general walked over to a compartment in the wall and stopped, "I thought I told you to call me Aayla, Bly" Aayla said her voice sickly sweet. Bly gulped, "Yes, Aayla." The general- **Aayla** trailed her hand, almost dreamily, across the number of, _implements_ that lay in the drawer. Aayla picked up a rod that looked a bit like a lightsaber and Rolled it in her hand. A golden whip protruded from the end, crackling with electricity as she swirled it back and forth. After a few moments just staring at it she put it down.

Then without facing him, she began to speak, "I never realised how, blind I was... The Jedi order is foolish, this planet is _perfec_ t... I believe we will be staying here, Bly, You, your brothers and I..." Bly forced a smile, clearing his throat, "Apologies sir- Aayla I don't think I'll stay, it's not particularly pleasant here"

That was the wrong thing to say. Aayla went stiff for a moment, then relaxed and tittered covering her mouth with her hand, "Oh Bly, how foolish of you," she sighed, "I suppose I will have to punish you for your _rudeness_ towards our hosts"

She raised her fist and punched Bly in the face, and kept punching until he heard a crack and his jaw exploded in white-hot agony.

And she ignited the whip and raised it over her head.

After that, it was just a blur of pain and a _deep_ sense of betrayal. Until he fell unconscious.

* * *

Aayla slumped as she felt Keket's invasive presence leave her mind. In horror she looked down at Bly, lying on the blood-covered floor. _She_ had caused those wounds, every welt, bruise and cut. S _he_ had hurt Bly, _her_ Bly, and she would never forgive herself. Aayla herself may not have caused the wounds but she had felt every blow Keket made her give. She had been screaming inside, hammering against the walls Keket had placed around her.

Dazedly, she collapsed, back against the cell wall. Aayla stayed there, lying against the damp stone, unable to tear her gaze away from his still form until Keket returned to retake control.

Dumbly, she realised she was trembling- she had no right to be weak- and she wondered what Keket's agenda was here, perhaps she just like hurting others.

She didn't even notice when she started to cry, sobs wracking her body. Splashing over her skin and cleaning the remaining blood off her hands even though it was pointless, she would never be free of the blood, staining her hands. She made no move to wipe away the tears, she had no right.

She stayed like that the whole night through, as she felt Bly's life ebb away. Keket did this for five more days, each time she would force Aayla to pull Bly back right from the brink of death, and then the process would start again. And Aayla could do nothing but watch, so she whispered words in the night.

"I am _so, so_ sorry Bly, I love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed slowly for both of them. the five days felt like an eternity for Aayla, she couldn't sleep. So she remained a silent sentinel watching over Bly, keeping him safe from everyone but herself. She was exhausted, force healing takes a lot of energy and Jedi have died from overextending themselves. Whenever Aayla closed her eyes she saw Bly's face; confused at first, then hurt, then eventually resigned but there had always been the flicker of sadness.

Aayla stiffened and stood, strangely like someone floating upright. She _felt_ Kekets evil mind break through her already weakened barriers and take control once again. Robotically, she strode over towards Bly's comatose form.

Whenever Keket was in control she felt alien and a prisoner in her own body. Keket-Aayla moved differently, stood more heavily on her feet whereas Aayla was light. Keket-Aayla spoke without the accent, her tone was crueller and with contempt as though all others were below her.

Keket-Aayla bent slightly and lifted Bly by the throat with ease; his eyes opened blearily and his blank eyes looked at her and Aayla shrank inside at the lack of emotion, but she felt his misery and Keket _loved_ it.

With her other hand, Keket-Aayla chained Bly's wrists to the wall and released his neck. he slumped again, his head falling forwards, but unable to sit because of the chains. Keket-Aayla reached for the tray of implements and picked up a long whip. He closed his eyes. There was noise from outside the cell; shouts, the shot of a blaster; his spirits rose, was it a rescue? Had the republic come for them at last? he was filled dread when a huge Glurgen appeared at the door. Aayla backed away, handing it the whip and chaining herself to the wall. Bly was confused, what were they doing? It raised its arm slowly, Aayla struggled in her chains shouting at it to 'stop' and to 'leave him alone' it dawned that this must be a sort of act. The whip came down on his back and he grunted at the sting. The whip came down again, crackling with electricity which made his body seize up and convulse, muscles spasming. Bly screamed out loud, voice hoarse; there were shouts, much closer this time and, through the haze of pain, he saw the eerie smile on _her_ face. Stark and clear, wide and without mirth.

The door was smashed down and the smile vanished as though it had never been there. The Glurgen turned far too slowly and died before it hit the ground. A squad of troopers entered and standing in the doorway was Quinlan Vos.

Once he spotted Aayla he made quick work on the cuffs and pulled her into a hug. A few of his men unchained bly, calling for a medic.

Quinlan Vos held Aayla close to him, examining every part of her for some sign of an injury, "did they hurt you? if any one of those bastards hurt you I'll-" He stopped his protective rant at the shake of her head, "I'm Fine master, you don't need to worry" Aayla smiled at him. 

Bly lay on a stretcher, his mangled form could have been dead with every part of him bruised in some way. The flesh of his back was in ribbons and his arm was bloody and unuseable dislocated and broken in three separate locations. _(it crunched when she ground the bones together with bly howling and writhing in an attempt to get away)_ _A_ cut on his cheek _(He whimpered as she sliced it open)_ had long since stopped bleeding but he still flinched when she caressed it almost lovingly.

Keket bent down and whispered in his ear, "tell anyone and you and your _brothers,"_ she said the word with distaste, "will suffer." 

Smiling, she walked away and left him to be carried away by the medics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for improvement are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a part 2 or more.


End file.
